


Blowing off Some Steam

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Oral Sex, Sauna, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Paya and Link have seen each other more and more often since the end of the calamity, but recently the Hero's been spending a lot of time helping her work the fields and picking fortified pumpkins.  Tonight, Paya finds herself having accidentally invited the hero to a nude sauna.  What follows is a cute shy scene with a big oral focus.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Blowing off Some Steam

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Paya’s lips as she sat down on the warm wooden bench of the sauna. She practically melted back into the seat, her back against the planks of the higher-up bench behind her, as thick clouds of steam billowed against her body and the heavy towel covering her lap. There was something undeniably good about being completely engulfed in such a way as this, especially after a long day’s work, she thought. The girl closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to the day’s work and its unexpected fun, as well as the strange circumstances which had brought it about.

It had been quite a hot, humid summer day to be working in the fields, but somebody had to do it. Paya thought about how, after the end of the cataclysm and the defeat of the blight, she was surprised to see the fabled hero Link spending his time helping the people of Hyrule with their menial tasks. She remembered thinking how beneath him it was, how he surely had other monumental quests to complete. Yet there he was, helping Kakariko Village with their chores so soon after saving the world. A task from Princess Zelda brought a few weeks of his absence, but many letters between Link and Paya kept the girl’s heart full and mind busy until he returned.

Upon his return, Link had brought her gifts and souvenirs from his trips across Hyrule. Paya was certain this was just a friendly gesture, despite the teasing from her relatives, but she couldn’t keep her gay little heart from fluttering every time he offered to help her with a chore or take her for a walk. Link’s smile as he lifted fortified pumpkins into the air was enough to turn Paya’s face red even in the here and now, sitting in a steam room. It had been her idea, too; coming to a bathhouse after a sweaty day’s work, their bodies covered in dirt and grime, sounded practically like a vacation to the girl and she hadn’t even considered how it might come off as flirtatious. Just the thought made her blush and hide her face.

The sound of a creaking wooden door brought Paya back to reality. She felt a cold shift in the air as steam vented out of the room for just a moment before a familiar figure, lightly obscured, shut the door behind them. Link came out of the fog wearing nothing but a smile. Paya silently gasped, eyes going wide and firmly plastering themselves to his, where they could not stray further down. The hero stepped over and turned around, sitting right next to the blushing sheikah. Polite as he was, he averted his gaze from her beautiful, perky breasts and simply kept his eyes on her cute face as he turned to her.

This was the moment Paya had been waiting for ever since she realized the implications of a visit to the bathhouse, and yet she could not remove her gaze from Link’s eyes. She truly was a sight to see, flustered smile and quivering lips and all. Link was looking right back at her, reclining on the bench as a smile played at his lips. Good goddess, had he always been such an open flirt? Voice quivering, Paya finally greeted him properly.  
“D-do you enjoy the steam, Link?”

The hylian chuckled, nodding his head with a grin. Paya had managed to speak to him while maintaining eye contact, so that was something. Link could feel the tension in the room and, deciding to give the girl a break, turned his gaze to the ceiling and closed his eyes. The hero relaxed back against the bench behind him, the hot planks wonderful against his sore skin. Adventuring was tough work, but so was lifting fortified pumpkins. He sighed blissfully, sinking back as all of his stress melted away.

Paya was mortified. Here she was, sitting nearly naked next to the fully naked Link. Her breasts were on display and the towel on her lap, thankfully heavy, was soon to be showing off much more skin than she wanted it to. Meanwhile, she could only keep her eyes from wandering for so long. As Link looked away, the sheikah couldn’t help but nervously glance down. His smooth, toned body was on full display and her brain was simply too horny not to enjoy it. The very thought flushed her cheeks with color even as her eyes quickly made their way down to his lap.

Link’s cock was cute, soft, smooth, and pretty just like the rest of him. And there it was, relaxing firmly against his left thigh. Paya’s brain nearly exploded as she jerked her view forward and stared holes in the wall, sweat rolling down her brow. How on earth was she going to handle this? She could feel tension down below, steadily pulsing through her cock, bringing it more and more to life with every passing second. God, what was going to happen? Would she… touch it?

A hand on her shoulder caused the girl to nearly rocket out of her seat.

“Y-YES,” she inquired loudly, still staring straight forward. Her fingers were digging into her own thighs from the sheer tension. A moment passed and, when nothing was said, the hand patted her again. Remembering her friend’s reticence, Paya turned to finally look at him.

Link’s face wore a mixture of sultry lust and a friendly smile, both of which sent Paya’s little heart racing. She swallowed. Maybe he hadn’t noticed how hard she suddenly was? She couldn’t look without being obvious, but she could feel that particular sensation of sensitivity upon a cock’s reaching its full mast, brought about by the twitches of flesh against the heavy towel on her lap.

“Y-yes?” she repeated, much softer this time. Link’s gaze flicked from Paya’s eyes to down below, then back up. The girl gulped and stayed perfectly still, thinking that perhaps if she didn’t say anything, he would forget she was there and stop embarrassing her further.

Instead, Link spoke.

“You look stressed,” he murmured. His voice was warm and soft, and it sent Paya’s knees trembling. It’s a good thing she was sitting down, or she might collapse there on the spot. Still, the   
“Oh, no, not at-“ she began, ready to apologize a thousand times for even beginning to worry the hero. A warm chuckle immediately rolled out of Link’s lips, and she felt herself fall in love all over again.

“I can help you blow off some steam if you like.”

Paya’s eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat. In an instant, as though brought about by fate, the towel slipped from her lap and, with nothing of any weight holding it back any longer, her cock sprang free. Paya watched as Link’s beautiful blue eyes trailed down to her insistent member, his eyebrows raising as his mouth formed a cute, surprised “o” shape. He must have mistook the towel slipping for her removing of it in response to his offer because, with one last lewd smile towards Paya, the hero slipped down off the bench and to his knees in front of her.

Paya gasped and leaned back reflexively, a combination of surprise and manners causing her to spread her legs to make room for the blonde beauty as he inched closer. All of this together led Link to misunderstand aroused shock and embarrassment for explicit invitation. With a sultry smile on his face, the hero leaned forward on his hands and knees until Paya’s cock was resting against his cheek. He looked up to the sheikah and licked his lips, maintaining eye contact with her.

The girl had a chance to do what she wanted here, as the hero seemed to almost wait for her response. She could clear up this whole mess, apologize profusely for daring to invade Link’s presence with her shameful dick, and perform a thousand bows for penance. The sheikah gazed longingly down at the beautiful face now pressed against her cock, a sultry leer half-visible behind it, and swallowed.

She hid behind her own hands, drew in a sharp breath, and nodded.

“Please take care of me,” she enthused.

Link’s mouth felt incredible against her cock. The poor girl had always been a chaste one, but the recent events led to her feeling so pent-up and busy that her member was begging for attention night and day. Now, as Link’s luscious lips pressed softly against the shaft and trailed teasingly up to the head, she felt like she could faint. The hero’s tongue rolled against the sensitive spot beneath the tip of her cock and Paya squeaked, electric pleasure tingling against her skin. Without effort, she suddenly found herself melting back against the bench, every muscle in her body relaxing as the hero went to work.

Link’s sultry assault against her sensitive spots didn’t top there, either: With one hand on her thigh to keep himself balanced, the beautiful hero dipped his other hand down to cup her fat balls. His fingers gently played with them, rolling their sensitive flesh against his digits and massaging their ache away. Paya felt like she was ready to burst already, and it was only sheer willpower and desperate need for more time in this universe to be spent doing exactly this that kept her from painting his face.

A soft, squeaky moan shook its way free of Paya’s mouth as she felt the hero’s pouty lips press against the tip of her cock and push down. A shiver went down her spine despite the intense heat of the room, not to mention how hot link’s mouth felt against her member. His tongue, wet and slick, swirled circles around the shaft as he sank a few inches down, then pulled back with a gentle suck. Paya bit her lip to hide the near-orgasmic moan threatening to spill out, but it was all for naught: Literally a moment later, he sank back down, further this time, and forced the moan from her mouth. It was shaky and girlish in a way that really teased his ears and inspired him to continue.

Paya felt one of Link’s hands leave her thigh just as his mouth pulled back to the tip of her cock and, without even having asked permission to blow her mind, began to suck hard. She squeaked out another moan, eyes turning upward to stare at the ceiling from behind her fingers, wondering what she’d done to deserve such a divine blessing as this.

That’s when she felt Link’s spare hand on hers. With an “eep!” Paya felt her hands being gently, but firmly, pulled away from her face. She couldn’t help but look down, simultaneously treasuring the fact that Link was technically holding her hand and dreading what was coming. Her shyness never left, but was in fact made more intense by the strong sensations rippling through her body. Looking down, her eyes met Link’s, just as he ran his tongue over the head of her cock.

And then sank all the way down on it.

Paya thrusted her hips all the way up into Link’s face, stuffing his mouth with her cock as she came. Link’s hand fell away from her heavy balls as they began to twitch and pulse, pumping hot ropes of cum into his mouth and stuffing his cheeks. He eagerly gulped each shot down, which was at least moderately easy since they were being blasted directly down his throat. In her head, Paya was screaming every sacred rite and prayer she knew by heart. In reality, a series of hot, breathy moans were spilling out of her mouth with nothing to stop them. Paya shut her eyes tight as pure bliss washed over her, lights popping in her head as she helplessly fucked Link’s mouth full of cock.

Steam billowed out of the room through the open door as two shapes emerged. Link, absolutely beaming under Paya’s arm, helped the poor priestess stumble her way out of the room. The steam and heat and ecstasy had all gone to her head, nearly causing the Sheikah to pass out. As the nude duo stepped out, Paya mumbled an apology.

“S-sorry my armpit’s in your face,” was all she could muster as they stepped out into the cooler air of the main bathhouse hall, thankfully alone. Link turned and smiled, seemingly unperturbed by the extremely sweaty girl hanging off him.  
“It’s okay,” he assured, “I like the way you smell naturally. It’s like, you, you know?”

Paya blushed deeper, if that was even possible at this point, and leaned against the nearby railing with Link’s help. She slowly regained her balanced, leaning back on it as Link stood before her with a big smile.

“I’m so sorry,” the priestess muttered, “you wanted to help me relax but I… I really…” the words wouldn’t come out. She wanted to apologize for fucking Link’s face until her balls twitched against his chin, but she couldn’t think of a way to say it that wasn’t extremely embarrassing. Link just chuckled and waved it off.

“That’s fine, you can just blame me for being really good at it.”

Paya chuckled, looking over at the hero with colorful cheeks. He was still rock-hard, his cock sticking right out into the air. It was… motivating. Paya gulped, trying to overcome her shyness for once. Link seemed to notice, so he approached and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s hear it,” he said. Paya giggled nervously. It was like he knew.

“Do you want to… come back to my place?”

The priestess immediately hid her hands, but a spike of bravery caused her to quirk a finger so she could glance through it. Link was beaming. He slid an arm around her waist, stepping closer until their hips bumped together. From there, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I’d love to,” he murmured.

Paya’s mind exploded in a symphony of fireworks and choir song. This was her chance! More than just a fling, what she really wanted was to pay him back for his kindness and help. She was going to rock his world, although she’d never be able to say it out loud. Back in reality, Paya turned beet-red and silently nodded.

“But first,” Link began, and Paya looked to him from between her eyes. What could it be? She hoped it wouldn’t be a huge obstacle.

“Let’s put some clothes on.”

Oh. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
